Do You Trust Me?
by Ranguvar27
Summary: Warning: Bondage and a bit of blood-letting. "Do you trust me?" Ilosovic loves how willing and eager Alannah is, and he will never get tired of her, and of how passionate she is. Now, he wants to show her just how much he loves and desires her.


Do You Trust Me?

"Do you trust me?" Ilosovic spoke the words softly, his hands stroking up and down the soft skin of his wife. Alannah shivered as his breath tickled her throat, and she slipped her hands up his shirt, scraping the flesh with her nails.

"Yes." She kissed him, pouring every ounce of her soul and passion for this man into the kiss. "Yes, with my life."

Ilosovic's eye gleamed with lust, and he yanked her forward into a rough and bruising kiss, twisting his hands into her hair with brutal strength. She moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and holding him in place, and he found himself marveling as always at how strong she was-and how willing. He would never grow tired of her, or of sharing his bed with her. The things she was willing -no not willing-eager-to do never failed to excite him.

He pushed her onto her back and yanked her arms up, pinning them above her head as he plundered her mouth, biting and sucking on her bottom lip until he tasted blood. She kissed him back, a keening growl of desire and need deep in her throat at the taste of his blood on her tongue. "Ilosovic…"

Ilosovic nipped at her ear, and then slid his hand down to the dagger hidden in his boot. He slid it out, scraping the flat of the blade against the silk of her dress, and then sliced open the front, drawing the blade slowly down her bare chest, leaving a fine ribbon of blood. He stopped when he reached her navel and looked up at her, his eye blazing, and she nodded. He growled in satisfaction and placed his mouth on the shallow cut, sucking hard. Alannah gasped out his name as he moved upward, licking and sucking until her wound was clean.

When he was finished, he handed her the dagger before pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. "Your turn." Alannah smiled, then flipped him onto his back and pulled him into a kiss that left him gasping before giving him a cut similar to hers. Ilosovic groaned, his eye shut in ecstasy, and Alannah nipped on his ear.

"I want you to watch this, my love."

Ilosovic opened his eye, whimpering and growling in pleasure as Alannah made her way down his body, licking and sucking up the blood. "Gods Alannah…" He hooked his hands under her shoulders and yanked her up so her breasts were level with his mouth and flicked his tongue across her right nipple, hardening it even more. She let the dagger fall and braced herself on his shoulders, rocking back and forth as he sucked and bit at her breasts.

He flipped her back over and grabbed the dagger again, slicing off her dress entirely and tearing strips from it before grabbing her arms and pulling them above her head once more. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

Ilosovic growled in approval before tying her arms, making sure that the knots were secure. Alannah gulped in a mix of fear, anticipation, and desire. Ilosovic kissed her, and she arched into his touch, groaning in frustration at not being able to touch him. He noticed her dilemma, and grinned wickedly at her. "Oh my love, you will get such pleasure from my pleasure. I will make you scream my name before this night is done. You will know how much I love you." He slid his hands down her body, and then pushed her legs apart, tying them down securely. "Are you comfortable?" Alannah nodded, and his grin grew feral. "Good. Now the fun can begin."

He kissed her roughly, his hands plundering her breasts, squeezing and tugging until she was weeping in pleasure, then slid his hand down to her sex, caressing it with the tips of his fingers. She was already intensely aroused, and his caresses only served to excite her even more. But combined with the arousal was the frustration of not being able to touch him. He slipped in one finger, then two, rocking them back and forth inside her with increasing fervor, and she bucked against her bonds and cried out in an agony of ecstasy. Ilosovic's erection grew at the sight of her flushed face and lust glazed eyes, but he still had more he wanted to do to her.

Alannah whimpered in baffled surprise as Ilosovic withdrew his fingers, leaving her on the verge of climax. But the bafflement quickly turned into fierce joy when she felt his tongue where his fingers had been only seconds before. He licked her roughly, biting and sucking on her inner thigh before settling more firmly between her legs.

Then he proceeded to put her through the most exquisite, torturous, and most intense pleasure she had ever felt in her life. He kissed, licked, bit, sucked, and breathed on her, all the while skillfully avoiding the one spot she wanted him to touch. She bucked back and forth, her entire body shaking and tears in her eyes as she begged for more, begged for him to take pity on her, begged for release. "Ilosovic…please…." She was sobbing, but she didn't care. She had never needed release as badly as she did now. "PLEASE."

Ilosovic smirked, running his tongue along her dripping sex. "As Milady has asked so….nicely…" He placed the tip of his tongue on her swollen clit before placing his lips on it and sucking once and Alannah arched her back like a bow, glass shattering screams pouring from her throat as orgasm after orgasm ripped through her.

She collapsed, her entire body limp, and Ilosovic sliced off the bonds around her legs before tearing off his trousers and plunging into her. She locked her legs around his waist, holding him in place and he dug his hands into her arms and slammed into her over and over, at times almost pulling out completely before pounding into her even harder. Her lips felt bruised from all the kisses.

When her orgasms hit, they hit hard, leaving her breathless and limp. She tried to speak, to say something, but the effort was too much. Ilosovic came a few seconds later, then collapsed against her chest. He slowly cut her bonds, and she wrapped her arms around him, leisurely stroking his spine. "I love you, Alannah."

"I love you too, Ilosovic. So much."

Alannah sighed, and then gave her husband a wicked grin. "Think we should tell Tarrant we had sex on his Table?" Ilosovic gave her a look, and she giggled. "You're right, some things should stay secret."

After they left, a figure appeared in the tree above the Table. A cat-shaped figure. Chess smirked. Yes, some things were best kept secret.


End file.
